


Stricking

by bruceandthor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Storms, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, ThorBruce Week, Top Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruceandthor/pseuds/bruceandthor
Summary: “One of these days people are gonna notice how these flash storms always come by every day.” Bruce said as he covered his eyes at the now bright sun.Thor laughed, before kissing Bruce's cheek.“Let them.”





	Stricking

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce Tops 2k19  
> Thor is a blessed bottom you can't change my mind   
> The homophobic language is pretty mild but I don't wanna upset anyone so you have been warned.   
> Soft BDSM, mostly just biting and light bondage

As the sun crept through the blinds of the window, Bruce's eyes fluttered open. The light hit him, and he blinked to adjust. Before him, Thor slept on, his eyes shut and breathing even. Bruce looked up at him from his potions in his chest, before leaning his head closer into his husbands warmth. 

Unfortunately the movement woke Thor, and he chuckled at the way Bruce gripped onto him. 

“Good Morning Darling.” Thor said, brushing his hands through Bruce's hair. 

Bruce hummed from Thor's chest, then moved up to place his face in the crotch of Thor's neck. Thor sighed, before pulling the covers up to meet Bruce's shoulders. 

“Five more minutes, I suppose.” Thor closed his eyes, taking in the smell of Bruce's hair and the warmth of the blanket. 

They stayed in bed for much longer than five minutes. Thor's bare chest was so warm and soft, and Bruce couldn't muster the will to move even once he woke up again. Thor layed down on his back, his arm propping Bruce's head up. Bruce happily moved his leg around Thor, his nose in his neck. At first Thor tried to wiggle away, wanting to start the day. Bruce however, held on, exhaling onto Thor's neck softly. Bruce's arm moves over his chest, his hand starting to run up Thor to touch his face. He falls into the touch, the fanning of warm air on his neck making his toes curl just a little. When he lets out a sigh as Bruce finally gives his neck a soft kiss, Bruce realized he now wanted Thor in bed for different reasons. When Bruce bit down on to Thor's ear, Thor realized this as well. He hummed at the feeling before turning his head to look at Bruce. When Bruce moved to touch his lips to Thor's, he moved out of his reach. Bruce groaned. 

“Darling, you do know we have things to do today right?” 

Bruce hummed in agreement, but let his hand fall onto Thor's chest to rube small circles. Thor sighed, the movement lulling him back into the pillows by his head. 

“What's on the to do list then?” Bruce asked, moving his head down to Thor's neck. When he kissed Thor's skin, Thor's pulse quickened just a bit. 

“Well, um we have grocery shopping for dinner tonight, and you wanted to pick out tile for the guest bathroom.” Thor rattled off things they had planned for the day as Bruce let his mouth explore his neck 

“Or,” Bruce's hand moved from its position on Thor's chest, his nails dragging down Thor's stomach to the line of his boxers, “We could go out to eat tonight, and pick tile tomorrow?”

Thor inhaled sharply, the feeling making his dick twitch. Bruce was so close and one more movement and he was ready to give in. Tile and dinner left his mind in a flash, images of Bruce fucking him coming front a center. His brain blanked for a second when Bruce let his warm tongue slide up Thor neck. He moaned, making Bruce chuckle. His finger slipped inside Thor's boxers, making his cock rise to attention. Bruce had a way of making every touch sensual in a way Thor had never seen before. He assumed it was his attention to detail, or maybe the way his fingers seemed to know every inch of Thor's body. Maybe it was because he know just how Thor wanted this. Wanted someone to touch him the way Bruce so easily did. 

“But if you wanna go to the store I understand.” 

As Bruce removed his hand, a crack of thunder roared through the house, the rain falling in sheet out of nowhere. He looked up at Thor, his eyes wide. His chest was falling a little uneven, and his eyes. They flashed with hot white flickers of thunder. Bruce touched Thor's face, his cheeks flushed. 

“That really did it for you, huh?” Bruce asked, suppressing a chuckle. 

“I am… sensitive.” Thor stated, another loud crack vibrating the house. 

“Trust me honey, I know.” Bruce said, leaning in to kiss Thor soft. 

Thor followed his lips desperately and this time Bruce stopped him, moving his head back to his neck and his hand down Thor's boxers. This flash wasn't so loud, but bright. It illuminated the dark room as the clouds rolled in. When Bruce touched his tongue to Thor's neck again, he cried out. Bruce found Thor was always easy to edge reactions out of. A kiss could have him melting, and Bruce loved it. Watching Thor unwind under him was the most satisfying thing to Bruce. When his hand finally wrapped around Thor's cock, he was already fully hard, and Bruce couldn't help but smirk. As he pumped, he bit into Thor's skin and sucked hard. He knew it would form a mark, which was fine. Thor rather liked them, and with the way Thor was moaning, Bruce was sure he was going to leave them all over. 

“Bruce, please.” Thor whined into Bruce's ear.

“Please what? I can't read your mind honey.” 

“Please.” Thor repeated, another flash lighting the room. 

Bruce sighed, his hand still working Thor. He gave the fresh bruise on Thor neck a quick kiss, before moving down Thor's body. He left kissed and hickeys as he went, making Thor beg more. Usually, Bruce would make Thor say exactly what he wanted. Mostly because of the way it made Thor flush madly. He looked so beautiful when his lips moved to tell Bruce he wanted his mouth on his dick. When he turned red it was even better, his voice stuttering with need and embarrassment. Bruce eat it up. Usually Bruce could guess what he wanted just by the way he moaned, he was just that familiar. But he liked the way he sounded when he begged for it. The lightning however was rather new. 

It still amazed Bruce that Thor was so powerful. That he could summon a storm with the loudest thunder and the brightest lightning he'd ever seen. It was also rather amazing that Bruce himself could affect Thor enough to cause such a phenomenon. He had always know Thor was powerful, beyond belief, but he never thought he would be the one to cause such a reaction. 

The first time it happened, he and Thor had been taking a shower together. This wasn't out of the norm at all for the two, who liked to share hot water in their giant shower. It had become a bit of a ritual for them, after battles or whenever they had fights. When the battle was over, or they had made up, they would both undress and get into a shower. The warmth of the water and skin of their partner made them both feel at ease. 

It had been a week since they had landed back on Earth with the refugee's. While most people seemed happy to let them stay and learn from them, some still felt they should not be their. Thor and Bruce had been walking down the street, holding hands as they passed windows full of clothes and cafe's. A red faced man had stomped up to them both, basically yelling in Thor's face about how he and his people should go back to their own planet. That they were disgusting. Unfortunately, Thor had gotten rather use to it, and calmly tried to explain to the raging man that they really had no other place to go. The man barely listened, ranting for longer. It seemed he noticed that his words didn't affect Thor the way he had liked. With a glance down to Thor's hand in Bruce's, he smirked. 

“Not only do you bring your disgusting people with you, but you choose to make a man your partner! How despicable! Especially, Bruce Banner.” 

When a crack of thunder shock the ground, the man took a few steps back. Thor's body vibrated with electricity. After everything, everything he had done for this world, this human dare to insult his betrothed and his people. His fist clenched, white hot lightning extending from his fingers. Thor didn't feel himself towering over the man, his eyes now white. The man covered his face with his hands, another crack sounding as people moved to either get a better look, or to get out of the now sheets of rain falling.

“Thor.” Bruce spoke softly in Thor's ear, his trembling hand touching Thor's shoulder. 

When his white eyes fell on Bruce, his whole body sunk. He was shivering, the rain soaking him completely. Thor's eyes returned to normal, and he put an arm around Bruce. He took a couple deep breath, the rain slowing to a stop. The man before them was shaking as well, probably for different reasons. Thor sighed. 

“Please excuse my prior actions. I'm sorry if I have upset you in anyway, it was not my intent. If you will excuse me, my fiance is soaking wet and I need to get him home. Good day.” 

Thor rushed them off, stepping around the shocked and frightening man. He only nodded swiftly as they passed him. When they had gotten home, Thor had undressed Bruce and put him in a hot shower. When he turned away, Bruce gripped onto his soaking shirt. 

“Stay. Please.” 

A crack of lightning so bright it made Bruce have to cover his eyes, flashed. The next second Thor was attacking Bruce's lips, falling into him with ease. In the moment, Bruce wasn't sure if he had caused it, but now, as his head moved down Thor's body to wrap his mouth around him, he knew the loud cracks where him and him alone. It was rather inpowering.

He slide Thor's boxers down, his cock springing up. Thor whined, a sound which Bruce immensely enjoyed as his hand wrapped all the way around Thor. 

When Bruce's tongue flicked Thor's dick, the house shook with the effort to hold itself up right. The sound made Bruce jump a little, but he only laughed at it, before slowly covering Thor head with his lips. Thor moaned, curling up the sheet with the way he clung to them. His back arched to go deeper, but Bruce pushed his hips down slowly. He finally started to move his head down, covering about half of Thor dick with his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, his hand taking whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth. 

“Oh fuck Bruce, feels so good.” Thor praised, making Bruce's own dick twitch. 

Once Thor was nice and hard, Bruce popped his mouth off, and moved to the bedside table to pull out some lube. Bruce was already hard, had been sense he woke up, though he would never admit it. Waking up next to a god had that effect on him he assumed. Maybe he just loved Thor so much he wanted to hop his bones constantly? Really, it was probably just because Thor was so breathtakingly beautiful when Bruce was toying with him. How he was willing to give Bruce everything, and how Bruce just wants to give him everything too. 

With a finger covered in lube, Bruce slowly slide inside of Thor, stretching him out a bit. This clap of thunder was low, and it grumbled softly before exploding into a loud boom as Bruce hit the right spot.

“There, my love?” Bruce teased, slipping a second finger inside. 

Thor wasn't going to answer, as he was to busy feeling the way Bruce's fingers moved inside him. Then Bruce's fingers slide gently over the his spot and he cried out. 

“There, oh god, there!”

Bruce dragged his fingers over the spot, making Thor cry out even more. Once he was nice and stretched, Bruce slide his fingers out and slipped on a condom. After a little more lube, Bruce moved in between Thor's legs and lifted him up a bit. 

“Ready?” Bruce asked, watching as Thor's hand flew above his head, waiting for Bruce to grip onto them

“Please.” Thor mumbled, his ass moved to grind into Bruce. 

Bruce took this at as a yes and slide into Thor. His hands moved to Thor hips, his short nails gripping into Thor's sides. Another flash brightening the room, this time with another low rumble. Bruce shifted, bring his face up to Thor's as he fucked into him. With one hand he gripped onto Thor's wrists, making sure he didn't move, and the other slowly pumping Thor's dick, the rumble grew louder. When Bruce found Thor's prostate, a flash of lightning burst. Bruce moved faster, fucking Thor harder as he moved to his Thor's spot. Once he found a rhythm that was literally making Thor whine in pleasure, he moved his head to kiss Thor's neck. 

Everything was happening all at once, Thor's hands bound, his dick twitching, his spot being hit and being filled up with Bruce. It was the perfect mixture of everything Thor liked. When Bruce moved away and kissed his neck, Thor thought he might cry.

“Fu-uck I'm close.” Thor could barely speak, his voice cracking with the effort. 

Bruce already knew this though. He could tell by the way Thor twitched around his hand and cock that he was almost there. Bruce let go of Thor's hands, bring up both his hands to grip Thor's hair and fucking him as deep as he can go. Thor's hand move promptly to his own cock, crying out as Bruce felt the strain on Thor's scalp from his grip. Thor was so close, and his grip around Bruce's cock almost made his vision go white.

“Fuck, Thor.” 

The sound of Bruce saying his name made Thor cum. The loud rumble that had been building for a time finally bombed, flashes of lightning covering the room in white. Or maybe that was just Bruce's vision going white as he came, thrusting to prolong his and Thor's high. 

As they both came down, Bruce landed on top of Thor, his grip easing up on Thor's head. They both took deep breaths, trying to calm the thrashing beating of their hearts. After a few minutes, Bruce slipped the condom off and threw it in the trash can. Thor moved to stand too, taking Bruce's hand so they could take a shower together. 

As the water heated up, they kissed, softly this time. They washed each other, Bruce cleaning up the mess Thor had made all over his perfect chest. Thor massaged shampoo into Bruce's scalp as he hummed, and Bruce did the same for Thor. Once they had finished they got dressed for the day. As they stepped out the front door, with enough time to go grocery shopping still, Bruce took Thor's hand. 

“One of these days people are gonna notice how these flash storms always come by every day.” Bruce said as he covered his eyes at the now bright sun. 

Thor laughed, before kissing Bruce's cheek. 

“Let them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda dead while writing this but reading it I'm like wow this is great. I love my boys 
> 
> Follows my Tumblr maybe? @bruceandthor 
> 
> Like, Kudos and comment will make me bust a nut so do with that what you will 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
